My best friend
by Angel Goldheart
Summary: When Monty is dying, because of Jasper, Jasper promises to help him survive and take down the person who did it. Set somewhere unknown in season 2. Rating because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. So, this is my first fanfic of the 100. My favorite persons in this show I definitely Jasper and Monty. I loved the scene in coup de grâce, where they hugged. So adorable. Thai story has a trace of Bellamy/Clarke, but focuses most on the Jasper/Monty friendship. Enjoy. Please review, favorite, follow and check out my other stories.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

No POV.

No one blamed him. Yesterday, Jasper shot three mountain men. He had a few good reasons. Clarke, Bellamy, Monty and Octavia was almost killed by them. But of course, it had its consequences. Jasper, Monty, Bellamy and Clarke were walking through the forest when an arrow hit a tree a few inches from Bellamy's head.

"Run." Clarke yelled, grabbing Bellamy's wrist and running. Of course they had a few weapons, but no one knew how many men there were. Suddenly. There were men all around them. They were surrounded.

"Should we pull our weapons." Monty asked a bit confused.

"Yes." Clark stated. All four of them pulled their knives. There were too many mountain men, however. It was like time stood still as a mountain man pulled a gun, aiming at Jasper's turned back, and Monty stepped in front of him in the last second. The bullet hit Monty in the stomach and he fell to his knees, crying out in pain.

"Jasper. Get him back to the camp. We'll be fine." Bellamy yelled. Jasper swung Monty's left arm over his shoulder and started running. They met a few mountain men on the way, but Jasper dealt with them, even without loosening his grip on Monty. As they reached camp, Monty had lost a lot of blood. Jasper tried hard not to think about the fact that it was his fault. If he had just seen what happened, Monty wouldn't have had to save him.

The medics came and took Monty away, giving jasper a minute to let all the blame hit him at once. He walked outside into the woods. He sat down, his back against a tree, crying. What if Monty died. He was like a brother to him, a best friend. How could anything take that bond away. About 30 minutes later, Clarke and Bellamy came running. Both were okay, except for a small wound on Bellamy's upper arm.

"How is he." Clarke asked.

"I don't know." Jasper said, trying to make his voice sound as normal as possible, but failing. Clarke put her hand reassuring on his shoulder before giving him an encouraging smile. Bellamy started to walk away, calling for Clarke to follow him. Meanwhile, Jasper was forming a plan in his head. He woved to get back at the man who did this to his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey again. New chapter. If anything in these chapters are wrong, please tell me. I've only watched a few episodes of season 2. Please review, favorite, follow and check out my other stories.

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter 2

No POV

A few hours later, Clarke walked up to Jasper, who was still sitting by the tree.

"Any news." He asked.

"He's stabil. That's all they know for now." She answered. Jasper's eyes fell to the ground again.

"How's Bellamy." Jasper asked to get his mind of the topic.

"He's okay. The wound wasn't deep." Clarke said.

"Good." He simply answered. Clarke could almost feel his need to be alone and walked away. After another hour, Jasper stood up and walked confidently towards the medical center. However, as he was about to enter, a man stepped in front of him.

"You can't go in there." He stated.

"I just want to see how Monty's doing." Jasper said.

"He's alive." Sounded a voice coming from inside. Clarke's mom, Abby stepped out.

"Can I see him." Jasper asked, hoping that the answer was yes.

"He's not awake, but you can see him." Abby said, stepping aside, so Jasper could get in. Jasper almost ran inside. Inside, Monty was laying on a hospital bed. If Jasper hadn't known that he was just sleeping, he would have thought that he was dead. His face was ghostly pale.

"Monty?" Jasper asked, fully aware that he wouldn't get a response.

"Jasper." Sounded a voice behind him. He turned to see Clarke standing in the doorway. She looked somehow sad.

"What's wrong." Jasper asked.

"The doctors did a test. It looks like the bullet was dipped in some sort of poison." She answered. Jasper looked back at Monty. Was he dying?

"Is he dying." Jasper asked carefully.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Jasper." Clarke stated. That wasn't exactly what Jasper wanted to hear.

"Is there an antidote." Jasper asked.

"We don't know. But even if there were, it would probably be inside mount weather." Clarke said. Jasper knew where this was going.

"Okay, I'll leave at dawn." He said. Clarke looked at him like he was insane. Which he probably was.

"Jasper. Did you hear me. Mount weather." Clark said.

"I heard you. And I said, I'm leaving at dawn." Jasper said. In the same moment, Monty began moving, his head twitching a little. Suddenly, Jasper forgot all about convincing Clarke.

"Monty?" Jasper asked for the second time that day. Monty's eyes opened slowly.

"Hey." Monty said, as if he had just woken up after a night's sleep.

"Don't frighten me like that, ever again." Jasper said, pulling a chair beside Monty's bed.

"Don't act like you wouldn't have done it for me." Monty said. And he was right. If the roles were switched, Jasper would have done the same.

"Would you have taken to mount weather to get me the antidote for the poison." Jasper asked, trying to make it all sound like a joke.

"You're kidding, right? You are not going to mount weather." Monty said, his voice filled with concern and a little anger over Jasper's stupidity.

"Is there an antidote in mount weather?" Monty asked Clarke, who was still in the room.

"We actually don't know." Clarke said, careful not to say something wrong.

"Then you're not going." Monty said, looking at Jasper.

"I am." Jasper said.

"Not." Monty ended his sentence.

"Fine. But you should get some sleep." Jasper said.

"Fine, mom." Monty answered sarcastically. He went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. New chapter. FYI there are no slash in this story. There are only bellarke love. I'm actually not a shipper of them, though they are pretty cute. Enjoy and please give me some reviews. Also please favorite and follow, please.

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Chapter 3

No POV

Jasper was sitting next to Monty as he slept. After about 3 hours of looking at his best friend, Jasper walked out. He found Clarke talking to Bellamy. 'Seriously something is going on between them,' he thought, but ignored it.

"I'm going to mount weather." Jasper said, his voice filled with determination.

"But Jasper." Clarke said, sounding like an adult telling a child,' You can't jump from a tall tree, because it's dangerous.'

"No, no buts. I can't watch my best friend getting worse until he dies." Jasper said, desperately.

"I'm not telling you to, but just wait a few hours. Maybe the poison won't even work on him." Clarke said. Bellamy nodded.

"Fine." He said, but was secretly planning something else in his head. When he got back inside, he grabbed a few pieces of food and a bottle of water. He grabbed a few knives too and stuffed them down his belt.

"Ready." He said to himself. He silently snuck out of camp, making sure that no one saw him. Especially not Clarke. He ran through the forest, only stopping to catch his breath, drink or eat. About 7 hours later, he saw mount weather close by.

Clarke POV

I walked in to check on Monty and Jasper. Jasper had seemed pretty upset earlier. Monty is lying in his bed, sleeping. I had expected Jasper to be sleeping in the chair beside the bed, but it was empty. I tried looking around camp for him. But a part of me knew that I wouldn't find him. Deep inside I already knew that he was long gone. He had taken of to mount weather. I walked back to Monty. He wasn't sleeping anymore. He was sitting on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you know where Jasper is." Monty asked. I wanted to lie. Both to him and to myself.

"He's not here right now." I said.

"Then where is he, I want to talk to him." He said.

"He's gone to mount weather to retrieve to antidote for you." I said, looking at the ground. I didn't know what I had expected. Anger, sadness, self blaming, hatred. But when I looked at him, he was putting on his shoes.

"You're not going anywhere." I said, even though I knew that he was just like Jasper. He wouldn't listen to me either.

"Watch me." He said before walking out of the tent. I mentally slapped myself. I walked outside. Maybe the poison hadn't worked yet, but it probably would soon. In that moment, I heard a noise outside, like when dropping a backpack onto the ground. I ran outside and saw that Monty had passed out, within a few meters of the tent.'That idiot.' I silently thought to myself. Others had seen it too and they were all rushing to help. By now, everyone knew what had happened. Bellamy helped a few other boys carry Monty back inside and came out a few moments later. I was really worried about Jasper. If he didn't come back, Monty would die along with him. And if he didn't come home soon, he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to his best friend.


End file.
